Frozen Yogurt
by SeeYouAgain
Summary: What happens when Alice gets Bella to go to a party with her? Whose party is this? All Human. BxE. One shot.


_Hey everybody!_

_This is my first fanfic so be prepared! :D I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue... I tried to find all of them but I probably won't even recognize all so I'm sorry. Again. :D_

_So go on and read Frozen Yogurt!_

_Oh and hey, it would be amazing if you guys reviewed!_

--------

The traffic was slow as ever. Alice's yellow Porsche went smoothly along the streets, not fast though. Well, none of these cars went fast, there are too much of them. I could have taken my own car, but Alice insisted that I should take her car. I don't know why. She told me that it would take less time to come back from grocery shop with her car. I doubt it considering the fact that it is crowded here. Oh well, I'm in no hurry.

I let my eyes wander around. There is a mom carrying a little child, they both have huge smiles on their faces. I moved my eyes again and saw the most handsome guy ever. He had gorgeous bronze hair that was so messy that it looked like it would never settle down. I wish I could run my hand through those locks. Wow, is that a little weird thought? I couldn't see his eyes, but I can bet that they are beautiful. His body had muscles, it didn't look like he lived for the gym, but he wasn't in the loss of muscles either. Gosh, is it even possible to be perfect like that?

I had to concentrate on driving again and pulled him out of my mind. I was pretty near our apartment, another five minutes left. It was Friday, Alice probably had plans for tonight. I just hoped that they don't include me. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, we have been best friends since high school, but sometimes I just need some own time with my favorite books.

I turned radio a little louder, I have no idea what radio station this is, but the song that is currently playing sounds pretty good.

_Are you gonna live your life wondering,_

_Standing in the back,_

_Looking around?_

_Are you gonna waste your time thinking, _

_How you've grown up,_

_Or how you missed out?_

_Things are never gonna be the way you want._

_Where's it gonna get you acting serious?_

_Things are never gonna be quite what you want,_

_Or even at 25,_

_You gotta start sometime._

_I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go._

_Now all I need is just to hear a song I know._

_I wanna always feel like part of this, _

_Was, _

_Mine._

_I wanna fall in love tonight._

_Are you gonna live your life,_

_Standing in the back,_

_Looking around?_

_Are you gonna waste your time?_

_Gotta make a move,_

_Or you'll miss out._

_Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about._

_Stick around nostalgia won't let you down._

_Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about._

_Whatcha gonna have to say, _

_For yourself?_

_I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go._

_Now all I need is just to hear a song I know._

_I wanna always feel like part of this, _

_Was, _

_Mine._

_I wanna fall in love tonight._

_Crimson, And clover,_

_Over, And over._

_Crimson, And clover,_

_Over, And over._

_Crimson, And clover,_

_Over, And over._

_Our house in the middle of the street_

_Why did we ever meet?_

_Started my rock 'n roll fantasy._

_Crimson, And clover,_

_Over, And over._

_Don't don't, _

_Don't let's start._

_Why did we ever part?_

_Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart._

_I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go._

_So come on Davey sing me something that I know._

_I wanna always feel like part of this, _

_Was, _

_Mine._

_I wanna fall in love tonight,_

_Here tonight._

_I wanna fall in love tonight,_

_Here tonight._

_I wanna always feel like part of this, _

_Was, _

_Mine._

_I wanna fall in love tonight._

_I wanna fall in love tonight._

_I wanna fall in love tonight...._

I listened to the lyrics. They really got me thinking, maybe I really should go sometimes with Alice to those parties she loves. Or just get a little more social. I don't really have friends besides Alice. Of course there are some people that I greet when I pass them and maybe ask something like 'How are you?' but you can't really call them friends. Close friends at least.

I finally got home and parked the car. I tried to handle it as carefully as possible, if it got even a scratch Alice would kill me. The yellow Porsche is her baby.

When I opened the door to our apartment, I heard a loud squeal and felt tiny but strong arms around me.

"It's good to see you too Alice but you can let go now. I have heavy grocery bags with me" I laughed.

She stepped a little away and seemed to notice that I was carrying two bags. "Oh let me take those, you go to shower now!" I saw sparks in her eyes.

"Alice! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not going to let you play Bella Barbie!" I knew she was up to something.

"But Bella! I need you, please come with me to this party! It wont hurt you to look pretty and I promise that it will be lots of fun. And maybe you meet a nice guy there, it's about the time you get out of this place. You can't always just read! Please Bella! I beg you, just this one time! Please, please, please! Pretty please!" She was speaking really fast and I knew what was coming up next. Yep, Alice's famous pout. I could almost resist it. Almost. The fact is that nobody could and Alice knew it.

There was no point to argue with her, but I didn't really want to go. Everybody would be drunk and it probably wouldn't be even that funny.

I suddenly remembered the song from the car. Maybe this was my chance to start living my life. And one party couldn't hurt anybody, could it?

"Fine Alice, I'll come this one time. But please, don't go overboard with that Bella Barbie thing"

"Bella I love you!" She squealed and she hugged me again. Then her eyes widened and she asked "Why would I go overboard? I never do".

"Oh I don't know, it's a good thing that you never get too excited" I replied sarcastically. Alice can be really scary when she gets excited and in that state of mind I really don't want her to pick clothes for me.

"Silly Bella" She started to put groceries to the kitchen and pointed me to the shower.

-------------------

When I got to the shower, I turned water hot and let my muscles relax. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and even remembered to shave my legs. I were in the shower a little bit longer than necessary, but I enjoyed the warm water too much to come out. And I wanted to annoy Alice a little.

Once I got out of the shower, Alice was already in my room with a dress in her hands. She threw me a small glare and mumbled something about not having enough time to make acertain somebody look decent. I smirked and took a look at the dress. It was really beautiful, the fabric was midnight blue. Alice gave it to me and I went to change.

"Wow" I whispered when I looked at myself from the mirror. The dress was strapless and shoved my curves. It came to my mid thigh, maybe a little short for my liking and the hem was fluffy. But yet still, the dress was stunning.

I went to show it to Alice. Her face was priceless. "Bella you look HOT! Now let me do your hair and make-up".

I blushed a little and went to sit. I looked around my room, suddenly it had become full of hair and make up products.

"You decided to bring all you beauty stuff to my room?" I asked Alice.

"All? Oh don't worry that isn't even a half of them. Maybe one third." Huh? Where she keeps all that? I have only a lip gloss and a mascara...

I got to give it to Alice, she is god at 'making me look decent' as she said. I don't usually wear makeup, but maybe I should start if this is what it leads. Alice had put some eyeliner and silvery eyeshadow. On the lips I had a layer of clear lipgloss. Blush I don't need, I can produce it by myself.

My dark brown hair was on loose, soft curls. They cascaded to my shoulders and back. I ran my hand through my hair, it really was soft. Alice is miracle maker.

Alice had a short red dress on and her black hair was pointing to every direction. She looked stunning.

We were about to leave, when I realized I didn't have shoes. I looked up to Alice to ask about them, but she just gave me a pair of shoes, like knowing what I was about to ask. I looked the shoes. They were heels. Four inches high. Is she trying to kill me? Alice knows that I can't walk on flat ground without tripping, not to mention in high heels. And definitely not in a place that is crowded. Well it's a good excuse to leave if I have a sprained ankle or nose bleeding.

"Alice..." I was starting to complain when she cut me off.

"No, you will wear them. And it's final." I sighed.

Her heels were even higher than me and still she could go around dancing in them. Something that I will never be able to do.

When we walked down the stairs to the car, I was holding to the railing really tight, but I sill ended up almost tripping. Not fun.

----------------

The house where the party was going on was huge. I really mean it. Huge. It's obvious that whoever owns it is well off. And it looks like it's full of people. I'm starting to regret coming here. Stupid song.

I was still looking at the house, when I remembered something.

"Alice, whose party is this?"

"Umm.. I don't actually know" Isn't that just great, we are going to a party and we don't know who is the host. Not that it really matters.

"I think the host was some Ed or something. Oh I know, it was Edwin! Well whatever, I got the invitation from Jasper"

Alice has a crush on Jasper and it's obvious that he likes her too. Alice wouldn't stop talking about him on our way here. The reason why she wanted to come here is probably Jasper. He is a good guy, he and Alice make so cute couple together. They are like made for each other. I wish I would find my other half too.

"Move it Bella, we are not going to stand here and watch the house all day. The party is inside!" I could see from Alice's eyes that she is excited. And she is practically jumping up and down.

The inside of the house was also gorgeous. Not much was shown though, because as I predicted, it was crowded. I looked at my surroundings. Most of the people were dancing, but some were on the couches just chilling out and talking. Like there was a girl with really messy blond hair that was obviously naturally curly. She was talking with a dark haired guy and they both seemed to have good time together. There was also a wasted couple that I really didn't want to look at.

I felt Alice pulling my hand and I noticed that she was already making her way towards the nearest group of people. I followed her and tried to keep up with all the conversations she was in, but it turned out to be rather difficult. How can anybody be that social? My feet was hurting so I decided to give up and go to sit on one of the couches.

This was a bad idea. Alice was having fun, but I on the other hand, not so much. I have no idea how long I have been here, over an hour at least. I could just leave, Alice is just fine without me following on her heals. I was just about to get up when I heard somebody talking to me next to me.

"You don't like dancing?" The person asked.

I turned to see who it was. I saw a pair of light olive green eyes looking at me. It was the girl with curly blond hair. Her hair was all the way to her mid back and it was even messier than it looked from a distance. She was pretty. And she had a friendly smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm like the clumsiest person in the world and these shoes are death trap for me. So no, I don't really like dancing." I blushed a bit. She laughed a warm laugh and looked at my shoes.

"That is too bad! I know how you feel though, at first I couldn't walk in heels at all, but a little practice can make miracles. I think I was born to walk in these" She pointed at her feet. She had probably even higher heels. The shoes were beautiful though, they were simple nude colored and a bit shiny. She had a black sequin dress on also.

"By the way I'm Vera, Edward's sister." She smiled again. Oh right, we didn't even know each other's names.

"Bella" I answered. "Who's Edward?

"Edward is the host of the party, this is our home" She told still smiling.

"Oh" was my genius answer. So the host of the party wasn't Edwin, like Alice told. It was Edward.

"So how are you liking the party?"

"Uh.. I was actually about to leave, this isn't really my kind of thing. I don't drink and I can't dance as it came up before" I laughed a little.

"Sorry hear that. You don't need alcohol to have fun though. I haven't drunk a drop of alcohol, I like remembering things" Vera laughed a hearty laugh "And it's actually fun to watch what people do when they are drunk and then remind them in the morning" she smirked.

"I try to remember that next time Alice drags me to a party" _Which won't happen._..

"I got to go now, I'm going to see if I can find my boyfriend Jake. He should be somewhere here." She said trying to catch a glimpse of him at the same time. "So see you around, I hope you have fun!"

"Yeah see ya!" With that she left.

Vera seemed really nice, but now she's gone so I'm alone again. I have been even a bit social so Alice can be proud of me. I think I'm good to go now. I started typing a text to Alice on my way out. It would be just impossible to find her in this place. I was outside the house when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a velvet voice behind me asked:

"Already leaving?"

I turned around to see who was talking to me, but being me I of course managed to trip. I felt two strong arms around me so I didn't fell on the ground. I looked up to see two sparkling green eyes. Wow, green seems to be popular color tonight.

"Kick start my rock' n rollen heart" I mumbled when I recognized who he was. My breath got stuck in my throat. He is the guy I saw earlier to day! Wow! Those bronze locks, yum. Hopefully he didn't hear what I mumbled. He didn't show any signs of hearing, thank god!

Suddenly I remembered that he had asked me a question. I could just watch his features for the rest of the evening.

"I.. Uh.. Yeah I was leaving, this isn't really my kind of thing." He smiled a crooked grin, like it isn't difficult enough to stand in these shoes and now he's making my knees go weak.

"Wanna go upstairs to hang out?" He asked. "Talking only of course" He added when he realized what the question sounded like. He blushed a bit. It was so cute.

"Umm.. Sure, but can I hear your name first?" I would have gone with this Greek god anyway, but it's good t know his name first, right?

"Edward" And here we go with the crooked grin again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella"

He took my hand and led me into the house again. We made our way to the stairs and up them, luckily I didn't even trip. Edward's hand felt warm and so right in my hand. Like I'm safe here.

He opened one of the doors.

"This is my room" He held the door open for me.

I looked around. There was a huge bed on one wall. Other wall was made of glass, the view was amazing. There was also a desk with some papers and a laptop. One wall was covered with CDs and an expensive looking sound system. I think that if I touched it, I would break it.

Edward went to his bed and sat down. He patted the space beside him, motioning me to come to sit with him. He probably saw hesitation in my eyes, because he said:

"Don't worry, I won't bite" He laughed a bit.

I bushed and went to sit on his bed and looked at him.

"So what would we talk about?" I asked him, looking in his eyes. Maybe not the best thing to do because I think I'm not able to stop. He just has the most beautiful eyes ever. And the most beautiful bronze hair ever. Again, I wanted to run my hand through it. Ugh, this is not going too well if I can't keep my hands of him.

"How about a round of the game of 20 questions?" He grinned. I laughed remembering the last time I played it was probably on seventh grade.

"Sure" I answered.

"So what's your favorite color?" Edward's eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"Green" I blurted out. And blushed.

He looked me quizzically. "Why did you blush?"

"I think it's my turn to ask" He laughed to my answer. Wow, even his laugh is perfect. I could just listen to it.

"Well go ahead"

"Umm..." I so bad at coming up with these questions. "What's your favorite color?"

"So you like to copy" He laughed again his perfect laugh."It's brown"

"Brown is kind of plain and dull color, don't you think?" I said thoughtfully.

"Plain? No way, I happened to know somebody with gorgeous brown eyes" Of course, he must have a girlfriend. I just wish I could be her. Well a girl can dream, can't she?

"Umm ok. I know somebody with the most exquisite green eyes" I told Edward. I didn't tell him that I was talking about him though.

"Really? So you must have met my sister?"

"I wasn't talking about her. She does have pretty eyes though" I remembered Vera's eyes "But yes, I have met her"

"I figured out that much" I looked him confused "She told me to find you before you leave"

"Oh. I wonder why..." Edward smiled crookedly.

"She said something along the words 'she's really fun and intelligent, unlike Tanya and her friends. Bella is perfect for you'" I bushed crimson. And again all I could say was:

"Oh"

"She's right though, you're nothing like other girls I've met" He looked deep into my eyes. And all I could do was stare back. I was lost in his eyes.

"So what's the latest song you listened to?

"Huh?" I couldn't think straight while looking in his eyes.

"We were playing the game of 20 questions, remember?" I saw the laugh in his eyes.

"Right. I think the guy in the radio said its name was A Praise Chorus", I said thoughtfully "The artist was somebody Eat something, I can't remember really" I laughed realizing how weird that sounded.

Edward didn't say anything, he just went to his collection and started to go through CDs. He still didn't say a word just after picking up a CD he went to sound system and put the CD on. He searched the right song and turned to me.

"Is it this?"

I listened to the song that was playing.

"Yes, that's the same one."

"The song is A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World"

Edward came to sit on the bed again and we listened to the lyrics together.

He whispered the words 'Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart' when they came out of the speakers. Edward turned to me. I could see the recognition in his eyes.

_Shit!_ Edward had heard my words back in downstairs. And yet again I just stared in his eyes. And he stared back with an emotion that I didn't recognize in his eyes. We stayed like this for the rest of the song. And some more.

I felt an electric current running though my body. Wow, that was weird. It didn't feel bad though, just something I've never felt before. And by the looks on Edward's face I think he felt it too.

I forgot the world around us. All I could see was Edward.

He started leaning in and I copied his motions. I didn't even think about it, it just felt the right thing to do. With Edward everything seems to be right and safe.

Edward's eyes were full of this unknown emotion and next thing I felt was his lips on mine.

The kiss was gentle, caring. His lips were so soft and felt just perfect against mine. Our lips moved perfectly together.

My hand found its way around Edward's neck and his hand cupped my cheek. I felt the electric current again, only stronger. Our kiss started to deepen. I rose my hands to his messy, yet soft hair. I heard Edward moan slightly and he traced my lips with his tongue. I granted him entry and our tongues danced together, twirled and weaved around each other. It felt amazing.

I started to feel a lack of oxygen and I think that Edward did too so we parted panting heavily. It was a perfect kiss.

"So what's your favorite snack?

I was completely, utterly lost. Why would he ask such question after we kissed like that? He's confusing..

"Still playing the game of twenty questions?" He clarified with that crooked grin. Oh, right.

"I would say frozen yogurt, I love it."

He leaned in again and gave me a small kiss. I smiled under his lips, maybe after all it was a good thing to come to this party. Thank you Alice for listening to that radio station.

------

_Loved it? Hated it?_


End file.
